Gazzy
'The Gasman''' is the second-youngest of the original Flock members. He earned his name from the fact that he frequently passes gas, although he is often called Gazzy or Gaz instead. History Before The Angel Experiment Gazzy's mother sold him to the school for $10,000 when he was very young. At the School—as hinted at in The Angel Experiment—he was forced to undergo various dangerous experiments that would leave him sick and dying. He eventually escaped with Jeb Batchelder and the rest of the Flock and went hiding in the Sangre de Cristo Mountains. ''The Angel Experiment Gazzy first appears as Max is looking for food in the kitchen of the Flock's first house. He slumps at the table and asks Max what's for breakfast, to which she responds that it's a surprise. He then offers to pour juice. At breakfast, Angel says she wants to go pick strawberries and Gazzy tells her he'll go with her. Just then, he passes gas, resulting in teasing from the rest of the Flock. Once outside, Max tells Angel she'll make strawberry shortcakes and Iggy says that he'll make them instead; as Max whirls around, Gazzy imitates her voice. When she asks him if it was him, he grins. Shortly after, the Erasers arrive and the Flock is forced to fight them. As Gazzy is fighting, however, he is knocked cold. After the battle, he goes with Fang to wake up Max. Max leaves Gazzy and Iggy behind at the house so that they'll be safe. The two prepare traps for the Eraser's return, and wind up blowing up the house. After that, they follow the others to Lake Mead and meet up. When the Flock is captured and taken to the school, Iggy and Gazzy manage to escape and return with an army of hawks to rescue them. Angel has collected information from the School, including that the siblings' parents sold them. Gazzy becomes furious with his parents. After another failure after days of searching New York, Gazzy starts crying and says he wants to eat. The Flock visits Garden Tavern, but this ends in disaster. The Flock finds more information on their parents at the Institute for Higher Living. Despite his previous anger, Gazzy is overjoyed to find pictures and an address for his mother and father. School's Out - Forever As the Flock flies towards Washington, D.C., Gazzy teases Max by pretending to see a UFO. Like the other kids, Gazzy fights back when they're attacked by Erasers. He hands Max bandages to try to help Fang, who's wounded. Gazzy is the first to disobey Max and refuse to leave as the paramedics approaches. The others follow suit and Max later admits to herself that it's better not to split up the Flock. While at the hospital, the kids aside from Max and Fang are taken into another room by FBI agents and offered food. Although they're hungry, none of them eat until it's proven the food is safe. Gazzy is the first to finish his food and asks for two more trays. When interviewed, Gazzy gives his name as Captain Terror (spelled Teror) and claims to have never seen an Eraser. The agent is surprised to realize that Gazzy is only eight, because he's tall for his age. When they stay overnight in the hospital, Gazzy immediately volunteers to sleep on the floor so that the girls can have the bed. Max calls him a sexist piglet and has him and Angel, the two smallest, take the bed so that they can fit. At Anne's house, Gazzy explores the property with the others. He seems most excited to see the pond where they can swim, and shows Iggy the pigsty, saying that pigs are lucky because "no one cares if they're dirty or live in a pigsty." He's nearby whistling when Max first hears Total speaking, and Max assumes that Gazzy is using a voice-throwing trick. The whole Flock continues to try to break the code of the files they took from the Institute, with no luck. Fang and Max later find a lead and visit an address connected to Gazzy's name, but have no luck other than finding an old photo of Gazzy as a baby. Although he and Nudge are disappointed by the lack of news, he happily plays in the pond and does flying cannonballs into the water from fifty feet in the air. When the Flock goes out for a night flight, he plays tag with Nudge. After Max discovers her power of supersonic drive, Gazzy is the first to speak and says in awe that she has warp drive. Now attending a normal school, Gazzy gives his name as Zephyr. On the playground, collecting rocks to use as possible weapons, he encourages another kid to jump off the jungle gym, only for the kid to be injured. A larger boy yells at Gazzy for this, leaving him hurt and angry. Frustrated by this and by a kid who put a "kick me" sign on the back of Iggy's shirt, Gazzy and Iggy set off a stink bomb in one of the bathrooms. Gazzy claims innocence when questioned by the principal. On the way home, he mimics Max and the principal, making the other kids laugh. Gazzy seems ashamed and apologizes when Max scolds him, and he and Iggy reluctantly promise to behave. Some time later, however, Gazzy and Iggy meet up at recess and begin to explore the building. They enter the basement and overhear the principal ordering some files destroyed. When cornered, they set off a bomb, activating the building's fire alarms. This time the principal proves their guilt by finding traces of black powder on Gazzy's hands. The Flock is grounded, and Gazzy is mournful about the loss of dessert. After this he and Iggy behave in school, but they go exploring again and this time find more information on the school's past, as well as a secret tunnel beneath the building. Gazzy seems unhappy that Iggy is leaving after finding his mother and father, but still comes along. Once Iggy is gone, Gazzy seems "practically catatonic." After the Flock is reunited and heads to Florida, Gazzy bumps Iggy playfully in midair, accidentally causing him to drop Total. He later pleads to go to the beach and, like the others, is distressed when Max attempts to cut the chip out of her arm. At the end, he uses a bomb to break the Flock out of Itex. ''Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports While Fang and Max are away, the rest of the Flock is captured by the School. Gazzy is deeply hurt by Angel's betrayal, but learns later with the rest that she was acting as Max's spy. When the Flock splits up, Gazzy goes with Fang and Iggy to California. The Final Warning While being held captive by the Uber-Director, Gazzy displays a new power of emitting noxious green gas. MAX When meeting with Steve Blackman, Gazzy becomes excited and says he wants to be an action figure. However, he tells them his name is the Sharkalator, starting everyone off on giving silly fake names and quickly putting an end to the meeting. On the other hand, he still complains afterwards to Max that he wants to be an action figure. Gazzy excels in Navy training, but when the Flock visits the beach, is stung by man-o-war and has to be treated. While on the sub, Gazzy, Iggy and a Navy weapons specialist come up with the plan to destroy the M-Geeks. FANG Gazzy creates personalized fireworks for the Flock's birthday celebration. When Angel leads the Flock, Gazzy goes to Furioso with the rest, but succumbs to the effects of the poisoned water supply. At the end, Gazzy is summoned along with the rest of the Flock to save Angel and Fang from Dr. Gunther-Hagen's lab. At Total and Akila's wedding, Gazzy and Angel walk down the aisle together. At home, when Max reads Fang's goodbye letter, Gazzy says, "I can't believe it." ANGEL While in Paris, Angel and Gazzy go undercover among the Doomsday Group, with Gazzy using the name Andrew. He later tries to disarm the bombs while people evacuate. Nevermore The book begins with Gazzy and other members of the Flock attending school. He, Nudge and Iggy spy on Max's date with Dylan and attempt to film it, but the date ends abruptly when a candle burns down their treehouse. Fang returns with news that Angel is alive, so they go to rescue her. Afterwards, the Flock battles Eraser clones and Dr. Martinez returns to take them to the island of Paradise. Like the others, Gazzy receives his own personalized treehouse, but Nudge still yells at him for getting on her bed. When Dylan sounds the alarm, Gazzy and the others take shelter in the underground caves just before the meteor strikes. Maximum Ride Forever The Flock, including Gazzy, are still living on the ruins of the island when a volcano goes off. They stop in Australia and split up. Gazzy goes with Iggy to Pennsylvania to search for survivors, and encounters a troop of girls living in an underground silo, led by Jackie. The two boys are imprisoned and forced to clean sewage, where they are found by the Horseman. Gazzy appears to die setting off a huge explosion to stop the Horseman. However, he is revealed to be alive with the rest of the Flock in Russia. When told that Fang is dead, he laughs at first before realizing that it's not a joke and looking horrified. He aids in the final battle against the Remedy's forces, setting up a tree catapult with Iggy and later throwing grenades. Years later, the Flock lives safely in Peru and Gazzy is described now as a "tall, lanky fourteen-year-old." Appearance The Gasman has fine blonde hair and blue eyes, and he is tall for his age like the rest of the Flock. The color of his wings has never been mentioned, but his wingspan is 10 feet, as described in MAX. In School's Out - Forever, Angel says that he had the DNA of a "sturdy" bird, like an owl. Fang, on the other hand, compares Gazzy to an emu in The Final Warning. Personality Gazzy has a typical eight year old's sense of humor. He tries to act tough, but is still a little boy who wants physical affection and reassurance. Fears Gazzy is revealed to be afraid of spiders in School's Out - Forever. He is also afraid of the whitecoats and being captured and experimented on again, as is the rest of the Flock. Abilities Farting Though Max doesn't consider it a skill, Gazzy has the power to pass gas. Max claims that he has a funky digestive system in the first book; fittingly, he gets the ability to release a gas that is yellow-green in color in The Final Warning. Quoting Max, "... I swear to you, it was literally a green mushroom cloud." Mimicry He also has the ability to mimic any sound or voice, which gives him the power to pull pranks on the rest of the Flock and other people. He uses this to his advantage in ''MAX, when the Flock was in the covert ops part of the BS training. Another time, he mimics Fang saying mushy things about Max, though Max knew he was lying since Fang was right next to her and since she knew he would never act that embarrassing. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, he mimics Roland ter Borcht as well when Nudge teases him. Pyrotechnics/Explosives Gazzy also is surprisingly knowledgeable when it comes to making explosives. He is "partners in crime" with Iggy, as Max says. In School's Out - Forever, he and Iggy made William Pruitt, the principal (or "headhunter", as the Flock likes to call him) mad when they detonated a stink bomb and an explosive at the school. In MAX, he uses his talent multiple times to save the Flock and the surrounding people from disaster (one of these times, he turns the "barbies" (M-Geeks) into "ken dolls"). Another time, the Flocks' temporary house was surrounded by M-Geeks, and he and Iggy managed to save them. In FANG, Max throws a birthday party for everyone, making Gazzy turn nine. His birthday present to the Flock was fireworks with the letter of their names in the middle, indicating that he also has knowledge of pyrotechnics. Relationships Iggy The Gasman and Iggy are best friends, and often work together to build explosives, pull pranks, or do tasks for the Flock. Iggy is described as Gaz's best "partner in crime." It is hinted that Gazzy also looks up to him. Angel Gazzy is the biological older brother of Angel, and they are the only members of the Flock who are actually related. He cares very deeply about her. Max Max acts as mother to Gazzy. Because Gazzy tries to act tough in front of the rest of the Flock and for Angel, Max usually holds his hand since he is still a child inside. Fang Fang is somewhat like a father to Gazzy. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports when the group splits up, he holds Gazzy's hand while Max is gone. Trivia *Gazzy is the only character in the Flock who doesn't temporarily leave on his own. *His favorite drink is milk. *His number at the School was F28246eff. *Aliases he has used include Captain Teror, Zephyr, Jason, The Sharkalator, and Andrew. *In MAX, Max says "You could lock the Gasman in a padded cell with some dental floss and a bowl of Jell-O, and he’d find a way to make something explode." *He is featured on the fifth volume of the Maximum Ride manga by NaRae Lee. *In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, at the School, it was revealed to him that his mother sold him for $10,000. *Gazzy and Angel are both excellent poker players. In ''ANGEL, ''he wins almost forty dollars playing against Dr. Martinez. Lg-maxMangaFive.jpg|Volume 5|link=Maximum Ride Manga Gasman_(Maximum_Ride)_001.png|Max Ride: First Flight|link=James_Patterson's_Max_Ride:_First_Flight Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Experiments Category:Avian-human Hybrids Category:The Flock Category:Hybrids Category:The Angel Experiment Characters Category:School's Out - Forever Characters Category:Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Characters Category:The Final Warning Characters Category:MAX Characters Category:FANG Characters Category:ANGEL Characters Category:Nevermore Characters Category:Maximum Ride Forever Characters